Chapter 128
is the one hundredth and twenty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku vows to make Sir Nighteye acknowledge him and plans to overcome his Foresight by increasing his speed to a point that Nighteye will not be able to predict his movements. Nighteye sees Izuku's Gran Torino-like movements and comments on his futile strategy. Nighteye predicts his opponent and dodges Izuku's attack and berates for having an uneasy expression rather than a calm expression that All Might must have taught him. Nighteye states that Heroes at the top do not show hesitation or uncertainty and Izuku has demonstrated none of those qualities. Nighteye states that the more he looks at Izuku, the more unconvinced he is that Izuku should have been the One For All successor. Izuku becomes enraged and yells that All Might told him that he could become the greatest Hero. Izuku takes Nighteye's desk and throws it, sending all the papers and books flying about in front of Nighteye. Izuku's plan is to see if Nighteye's Quirk can predict the conditions of the future or the change in a targeted subject's behavior. If it is the latter, then Nighteye cannot predict objects flying at random. Nighteye is distracted by the objects flying at random and Izuku reaches out for the stamp in Nighteye's hand. However, Nighteye manages to get his hand away, causing Izuku to crash into the wall. Nighteye states that time is up and is unimpressed that Izuku loses his cool when a plan of his fails. Izuku tells Nighteye that he was careful while moving around because he did not want to step on the 10-Year Anniversary Commemorative All Might Hero Tapestry. Nighteye looks around his room and sees that the All Might memorabilia is unharmed and realizes that Izuku was avoiding them while jetting around like Gran Torino. Nighteye is surprised that Izuku was moving about and evaluating his surroundings and countermeasures against him while he was under emotional distress. Mirio and Bubble Girl arrive and ask if the interview is over. Nighteye tells Mirio that Izuku is employed, much to Izuku's shock and he failed the challenge. Nighteye did not say that he would not give the stamp if he was not able to take it. Nighteye reveals that he planned on employing Izuku all along, but he still will not acknowledge him. Nighteye notes that the civilians of the world are looking for not a faint light to give them hope but a dazzling light. Nighteye plans on making Izuku that dazzling light and hands the stamp to him. Izuku looks forward to working with Nighteye and stamps the employment contract. The next day at the Nighteye Office, Sir Nighteye tells Izuku, Mirio, and Bubble Girl that they will be patrolling and surveying and they will split up into groups: Bubble Girl and himself, Mirio and Izuku. Bubble Girl reveals that the Nighteye Office is undergoing a secret investigation. Nighteye elaborates further, stating that they are investigating a small, designated villain organization called the Shie Hassaikai. Nighteye says that their leader Chisaki, or Overhaul, has been making unusual movements. Izuku comments that Chisaki's type is not seen these days. Bubble Girl mentions that Chisaki's villain generation experienced a downfall and suspects that he is trying to reunite the old villain generation again. Recently, Chisaki has made contact with the League of Villains, but they have not been able to gather any evidence that shows the Shie Hassaikai are acting like villains. Nighteye states that they are seeking proof of the Shie Hassaikai's criminal activities. In an alley, a girl is running towards the street and bumps into Izuku. The young girl has bandages on her body and a small horn sticking out of her right side of her head. Izuku apologizes to the little girl. Before she can speak, a man tells the little girl that they must not cause any problems for the Heroes. The man is revealed to be Overhaul, who tells Eri that they must go back, while Izuku is surprised to see the villain. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 128 fr:Chapitre 128